The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of centrifuge sieve or screen containing a support arrangement bearing at the inner surface or wall of a centrifuge drum, wherein at least at two locations there are secured sieve or screen rods extending in the axial direction of the centrifuge drum and formed of a wear-resistant hard material.
With such type of centrifuge sieves or screens, which are known to the art, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,992, granted Feb. 2, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,136, granted Mar. 31, 1981, the centrifuge drums are protected against wear by wear-protecting hard material rods connected by adhesive bonds at the support arrangement of the drum. For the purpose of compensating for the different thermal expansions of the sieve or screen rods formed of a hard material and the support arrangement composed of a material having a different coefficient of thermal expansion, there are provided for such connection elastic intermediate layers, for instance rubber intermediate elements. However, during operation such elastic intermediate layers do not possess a sufficient service life, are not temperature-resistant and not corrosion-resistant. Additionally, they allow for a mobility in a number of directions, resulting in undesired and impermissible deformations of the sieve or screen rods and the support arrangement with respect to one another. Additionally, what is disadvantageous with this equipment design is the poor working properties, and the difficult assembly which is particularly unsuitable for mass production.